Honey To A Bee
by The-Sucky-Fanfic-Writer
Summary: Sollux x Shy!Molested!Reader Fanfiction. You move to a new school with no friends and no intentions of making some. Then he shows up and all plans go down the drain. Your mind Is wiped clean as you get a new perspective in life. When the time comes, you can't seem to let him go. You are his Honey, and he is your Bee
1. How It All Started

**Warning: this story is 18+ don't read if you ain't 18, please. Also Homestuck doesn't belong to me of course. Both you and Homestuck belong to the Dark Lord Hussie. **

**Some chapters may be shorter or longer than others so please don't be disappointed when an update is a short one or an authors note.**

_**Trigger warning! The triggers of this story may include: mention of rape, molestation, suicidal thoughts and actions, etc. If this triggers you, I suggest you not read this.**_

**Ok now for chapter 1!**

_Your POV_

It's not every day you get to move. New places, new people, new stores, new everything. But not for you. You have been moving from home to home since you were ten. You haven't minded because you don't talk much anyways. But it's gotten to you over the years. Never living in the same area, Never sustaining a friend for more than a year ( if you manage to get one), never having the same family for too long either.

Yes, you are a foster kid. At first, you weren't aware of how things happened in the department. But after dozens of families that discarded you after they used you, you've gotten used to how it works. Many people have asked an array of questions once they find out, but the most common is, "What about your biological parents?". This question isn't usually answered. You don't like telling people, for good reasons, that is. The answer you usually give is they died in a car accident, when they don't except 'nothing' as a valid answer.

The _real_ story? Let's start it at around when you were five years old.


	2. The Backstory Part 1: Intro

p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-weight: bold;"I have nothing to say other than Sollux will probably be introduced/spanspan style="font-weight: bold;" somewhere in the next few chapters or so. So enjoy this chapter!/span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"Your POVspan/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"Your name is (fn) (l/n) but your friends mostly call you (n/n). You are 5 years old and very social. You were the cute little angel that everybody liked. /span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"Your (biological) mother, or Mommy, had work until 5 o' clock that day so your (biological) father, or Daddy, came to pick you up. span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"You remember thinking in the car that today was going to be so much fun because daddy doesn't have time to spend with you very often.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"You were thinking about how much you resemble your daddy. You have his vibrant (ec) orbs, his nose an his/span span style="font-style: italic;"(messy/tidy) (h/c) hair. You have your mother personality and her freckled, small body. She is so pretty you think./span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"Suddenly your mind drifts off to another subject. span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""Daddy?" You ask sweetly.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;"" Yes sweetie?" He responds with the same kind of care.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""What are we going to do today?"span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""It's a surprise!" He exclaims.span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""Awwwwww... I wanna know!" You whinespan/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""But then it wouldn't be a surprise!"span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""I know... but will it be fun?"span/p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px; min-height: 19px;" p  
>p style="font-family: Georgia; font-size: 16px; text-align: left; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(175, 192, 227, 0.230469); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(77, 128, 180, 0.230469); margin: 0px;"span style="font-style: italic;""Yes... it will be fun indeed."span/p 


End file.
